


昆特豪侠05备份

by shark_pond



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond





	昆特豪侠05备份

06

晚上，卫兵照例给他开了门。小桌上整齐放着恩希尔的牌，杰洛特看了一眼，径直略过。他决定在恩希尔回来之前，试试皇帝的大床是不是如他梦中那么舒服。  
是的，恩希尔还没回来。  
床上不是丝绒，纱制的帷幕也不像梦里那么厚重，杰洛特用手指拨了几下，带着银色闪光的织物像水一样。床帏的质地在不同季节是不一样的，天气再暖和一点，就会换成更薄的，冷一点则是有厚度的。杰洛特认为躺在上面，手脚大开，舒服得差点呻吟出声。要是什么无关道德和准则的东西能让他放弃“拯救”世界，一定是恩希尔的床。他不记得自己上次在外头睡一张能让他好好翻滚伸展的床铺是什么时候了，要是不算上席地而睡。他没有多少余钱，打造新装备、维修旧武器、购买紧缺药材和新的昆特牌都将他的钱袋掏得几乎干干净净，他唯一能负担的起的就是便宜到发指的旅馆房间（只有一张床、一个兼做床头柜使用的凳子和一盏油灯）。有些旅馆的床连伸直腿睡觉都很困难。  
外面传来卫兵们手甲与胸甲碰撞的声音，他们还恭敬地称呼“陛下”，恩希尔回来了。  
恩希尔看到床上的杰洛特，显然吃了一惊。毕竟杰洛特什么都没穿，还盘腿坐在他的床上。  
“我没东西可输了。”杰洛特说。“介意吗？”  
“不介意。”恩希尔将一张椅子搬到床前，然后去拿自己的牌。这和杰洛特想的可不一样。  
“我们可以在床上玩牌。”杰洛特说。  
“我们就是在床上玩牌。”恩希尔坐下。没错，牌桌是床——杰洛特坐在牌桌上。  
杰洛特翻个白眼：“我说的不是这个意思。”  
“循序渐进。”恩希尔耐心地辩驳。  
他们开始玩牌，没有输赢的压力就可以用更富于趣味性的方式了。他们玩了一个小时，期间恩希尔的眼睛没有真正落在杰洛特身上，但杰洛特知道他就是在看自己。猎魔人很刻意地舒展身体，他结实的肌肉放松时展现优雅的线条，杰洛特有点遗憾恩希尔此时看不到他的后背，因为他经常被夸赞背部好看。恩希尔似乎不为所动。又过了半个小时，杰洛特决定采取主动措施。  
他问：“你还要在床下待多久？这可是你的床。”  
“有人喧宾夺主，占据了它。”  
“那就夺回来。”杰洛特说。“皇帝陛下。”  
恩希尔动作平缓地脱掉衣服，他手上的戒指在沐浴结束之后就摘下，只剩家传的那枚仍在指根。指头上有不甚明显的凹痕。他单膝跪在床缘，身体前倾，手试探性地搭在杰洛特肩上。  
杰洛特将他的手挪到自己腰上。  
“很痒。”占了皇帝床铺的人说。  
恩希尔轻柔地抚摸他的身体，杰洛特的皮肤谈不上光滑，上面总有乱七八糟的痕迹，大部分要么凹下去，要么凸起来，边缘呈现不规则的撕裂状或是平直圆润。如果杰洛特是战场，他必然是最难攻克的，好在恩希尔不需费心设计策略。  
“总是有人喜欢我的身体。”杰洛特说。“伤疤就那么好看吗？”  
恩希尔抚摸到了他的小腹。“不。”  
“那就是很少见。”  
“也不。”恩希尔说。“破损的古物让人才能让人信服。只有一只数百年前的陶罐缺了一块，有裂痕，人们才认定它是真的。”  
“别比喻了，恩希尔。”杰洛特握着恩希尔的手腕，引导他抚摸自己的敏感部位。  
“你的伤疤，证明你仍旧与绝大多数一样。”恩希尔在杰洛特的后腰上盘桓一会儿，继续坚定地探索他身上的疤。“知道你会流血，会受伤，伤口愈合会留下明显的痕迹，就算你拥有不同的血脉，他们也会认可你。”  
杰洛特明白了什么，他没必要说出来，恩希尔点到为止，他也同样如此。  
恩希尔的手用了点力，半环抱着杰洛特让他躺下。“你决定了？”  
“我要是没决定，你的信使不会找到我。”杰洛特说。“你还搞不搞了？”  
“言辞。”  
“我可没受过尼弗迦德高等教育。”杰洛特带着点讽刺说。  
恩希尔揉弄他的乳头，用很短的指甲轻刺。“要我教你吗。”  
“啊，当然啊，可以。”杰洛特尽力不去想他理应只能用以区分正反面的乳头有多敏感。“教教我吧。”  
“你得说‘请’。”恩希尔将他的乳头按得陷入皮肉里，然后看它恢复原来的样子。  
“请。”  
“在‘请’之后加上你的诉求。”  
杰洛特看了恩希尔一会儿，说：“我不。”他蛮横地抓着恩希尔的头发，抬头用力吻上恩希尔的嘴唇。“我比较喜欢自己动手。”  
恩希尔笑起来：“你可真是无礼。”他以绅士应有的温和先吻唇，然后用舌尖叩门，再与杰洛特唇舌相缠。杰洛特忽然成了笨拙的一方，他所有的经验都比不上恩希尔，只能跟着恩希尔的节奏。但他的肺活量一定比恩希尔大，所以最后还是得恩希尔落败......  
恩希尔在杰洛特意犹未尽的时候就退了出来。  
“我知道为什么所有侍女对你都有幻想了。”他若有所思。“你确实长着适合亲吻的嘴唇。”  
杰洛特伸出舌头，舔舔他“适合亲吻”的嘴唇，说：“我还有别的适合的事情。”  
“对此，我深信不疑。”恩希尔再次亲吻了他。他们像第一回跟人亲密接触的毛头小子一样，亲了又亲，而且对身体接触饥渴得要命。就算恩希尔真的——真正意义上——操他的时候，杰洛特还不愿意放开手。  
“现在我觉得自己不是蠢货了。”杰洛特调整呼吸。“你说得对，挫败和恼火会增加虚伪的价值。”  
“你说的好像不是昆特牌。”  
“当然不是。”杰洛特说。“你知道我......别在我说话的时候突然——操——我在离开皇宫之后反省了，到接取委托之前，都在考虑要不要——回来。”  
恩希尔的食指点在杰洛特嘴唇上，他想制止杰洛特继续说下去，而杰洛特的回应是含住他的指头，用尖牙磨了几下，再用舌头推出口腔。  
“但是我发现，我现......在发现，挫败和恼火有时会增加真正的价值。”  
“的确如此。”恩希尔说。“现在把你的嘴闭上。”  
“独裁者。”  
“我的确是。”恩希尔重重地顶撞一下，杰洛特险些叫出声。“尼弗迦德的皇帝从来不是仁慈之人。”  
好吧，好吧。杰洛特心想。恩希尔是个混蛋，他承认了，而自己并不忌讳跟个混蛋上床，起码恩希尔是个长得不错而且器大活好的混蛋。  
哇哦。他又在敏感点被操得阵阵酥痒的时候惊悚地想起来，这似乎是很多姑娘对他自己的评语。  
第二天，杰洛特是在恩希尔的大床上醒过来的，他不得不承认感觉不如想象的那么好。  
首先是人太多了。恩希尔已经坦然地接受普通的服侍，他们为他奉上拧干的热毛巾，以供他擦拭脸颊和手，好在晨间沐浴之前也能保证清爽（很难说，毕竟他和杰洛特滚了两个小时的床单）。然后是一队默不作声的女仆，人手一件衣物，从内衣到外套。还有站在旁边的总管先生，数天不见，他瞧着更苦大仇深了。然而今天，他就瞥了杰洛特一眼，眉间皱起三道褶子，什么也不说，对一个空手的女仆打个手势，让她去拿杰洛特的衣服。  
“我觉得我随时可能被暗杀。”杰洛特对恩希尔低声说。“你的内侍总管，他可能因为我的无礼和邋遢把我丢进护城河。”  
“你昨天睡了皇帝。”恩希尔从托盘上拿起戒指戴好。“依照往常的做法，要么你被加封，要么就被赐死。”  
“就没有比较折中的选择吗？”  
恩希尔微笑着，朝他眨眨左眼。“你可以跑呀。”  
杰洛特愣了一会儿，骂了一句，抓起衣服一路狂奔。  
=end=


End file.
